


Do I Dare?

by Shellepink



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Andrastianism, Gen, Religion, banter-based extrapolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellepink/pseuds/Shellepink
Summary: Zevran encounters a procession of the Maker's servants in Antiva City.Short, based on a banter between Zevran and Leliana, and essentially serves as a mini character study of Zevran.





	Do I Dare?

**_Leliana:_ ** _Do they not have sisters in Antiva, Zevran?_

**_Zevran:_** _Naturally.  Yet we are… hesitant to speak to the sisters back home.  They are “atiya nagrano”… How do you say it?  Pure.  Not to be spoiled._  

~~~ 

Zevran strolled down the streets of Antiva City, head held high, a jaunt in his steps.  A successful mission yesterday, a few coins in his purse today, and a lovely evening of wine, women, and song tonight.   _Ah, life is good._

As he walked by the vendors and street merchants, many people moved slightly to the side, giving him room to pass.  Zevran smirked at that, a feeling of power surging through him as he thought of his association to the Crows, made obvious by his armor and dagger.  Perhaps, in the grand scheme of things, it was unwise to be broadcasting such things, but for the moment?  Zevran was on top of the world, on top of his game, and nothing short of the Maker Himself could bring him down!

He heard the sounds of the procession before most others and turned to watch the street, curious.

Chantry sisters, lined up two by two, marched slowly toward him, their voices rising over the sounds of midday hustle in the city.  The men and women in the streets hurried to clear a path, and Zevran moved with them.

The voices grew louder, the figures became clearer as they drew near, and Zevran thought perplexedly that they didn’t all look entirely different from normal women.  At that moment, however – as though she could hear his very thoughts – the Chantry Mother turned to pin him with a sharp gaze. Zevran sucked in a breath and bowed his head, raising folded hands to press his forehead.  

_Forgive me, Maker… I was wrong to think such a thing.  Theirs is not the way of vanity.  Theirs is the way of purity._

And Zevran’s was the way of death and vengeance.  Blood had stained his hands long ago, as the Maker had willed.  But He would not suffer the dirtying of His pure servants. And Zevran would not taint them, not with words, not with actions, nor even with his gaze.  

With a final muttered prayer, Zevran turned and made his way back to the Crows.

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece dealing with Zevran's religious beliefs and tendencies. I really like the headcanon of him personally being quite religious in the sense that he’s been surrounded by it all his life growing up in Antiva City and he’s just never known a life without it. Whether he sincerely believes it all or not is entirely up to one’s interpretation, though.


End file.
